


A Loyalty Never in Question

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Aban Stone, Are they or aren't they, Except for the movie, I know practically nothing about Sonic canon, I thought of this the moment I walked out of the theater, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie: Sonic the Hedgehog, Stone is actually pretty smart, Stone's first name isn't agent, incarceration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Since Doctor Robotnik vanished and Agent Stone refused to agree to act as if he never existed, Stone has been incarcerated. He figures one of two things will happen, either he'll break himself out and find Ivo or Ivo will return home and get him out.He's fine with either one.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	A Loyalty Never in Question

Aban Stone more or less knew this was coming. As with anything the US government wanted to hide, they needed everyone under their employ and in the know to agree to keep whatever secret they needed kept secret. Usually, Agent Stone was fine with this, as a government agent he knew the reasons and logistics behind it. 

He’d never failed in his duty before when the government asked such a thing for him. Though, before, that had always been for the benefit of the Doctor or before he began to work for him. Before he’d worked for Doctor Robotnik, his loyalty had been to the U.S. government and its laws. Now, though? Now it was only to the doctor. The period of time from being loyal to the government and beginning to work for Doctor Robotnik to being loyal to the doctor was in fact very short. 

Robotnik, knowingly or not, had become Stone’s whole world. So, it really wasn’t all that surprising when he was called in to speak to Vice Chairman Walters about the failed mission he was asked to pretend as if Robotnik never existed. 

That if it ever came up outside of the Pentagon, or to people at the Pentagon who hadn’t met him, to act as if there had never been a person working for the government named Ivo Robotnik. 

Well, Aban Stone couldn’t really do that. He refused to do that. 

And that’s basically what he said to the Vice Chairman. Stone had been brought to the Vice Chairman’s office in one of the lower levels of the Pentagon. The office was a call to old school style military life. Medals, honors, awards and the like decorated the dark painted walls. The only bits of technology being a computer and Walter’s cellphone. 

No wonder the Doctor never liked coming here. Even if the Vice Chairman had respected the Doctor’s technological prowess, being around so little technology and even less brain cells made the man uncomfortable and annoyed. 

Behind Aban, standing at the entrance to the office were two secret security agents. One man, one woman, both dressed in suits with guns that Stone already knew the location of. Two uncreative agents like them would follow policy to a T, therefore their guns would be in only three different places. It would take a very short amount of time to disarm them if need be. 

“Now, agent Stone, I know you and Doctor Robotnik had an unconventional relationship but you understand that if the world- specifically those in San Francisco- knew the U.S. government bankrolled that mess it would look very bad. Look at it this way, he’s gone. You don’t need to pretend to be loyal-” 

Stone didn’t really remember the next part. He was told later that he lunged at Walters and punched him in the face hard enough to break his nose. 

Apparently, Walters had expected something like that would happen and had his security carry tranquilizer darts. 

They had shot him, multiple times, until he collapsed unconscious. 

He woke up in a cell, after that. The same cell he’d been in every day since. 

Every month or so, someone from Walter’s office would come by and offer the same deal. Legally agree to never acknowledge the person known as Doctor Ivo Robotnik and get his job back or stay where he was. 

That had been about 10 months ago. 

The cell he’d been living in was a stark white plastic in every direction. Everything was so white at first it hurt Stone’s eyes. The cot was attached to the wall so he couldn’t remove any part of it for a weapon. In fact, unless he was brought outside for “Recreation” he didn’t even see anyone else. Meals were always pushed through a slot at the bottom of the door. And there was no access to technology of any kind. 

The people in charge of the prison or the government, Stone didn’t know which, thought he’d picked up some skills in robotics so they weren’t testing it. Stone didn’t but why tell them that? 

They wouldn’t believe him anyway. 

In the meantime, until he would eventually escape, he planned. While no technology was allowed, books and papers were. Before he’d been incarcerated, Stone memorized every bit of information on file about Ivo’s disappearance. The odd world he’d been tricked into, the hedgehog he’d been chasing, everything. 

If Ivo was stuck in a far-off world through alien technology in the form of rings, well there was one of two things he could do. He could pretend to agree with the government stooges, sign their paperwork, then go back to Montana and find that hedgehog himself. 

However, he would have to wait until he could ditch the government’s stalkers that would no doubt tail him until they knew for sure where his loyalty lay. That could take too long though. 

Or, he could figure out the teleportation technology. He was no genius but in the months he’d been stuck inside this cell, he’d gained a much deeper knowledge of advanced sciences. It helped that whenever he came across a fairly difficult concept, he heard Robotnik’s voice mocking him. That, for whatever reason, worked well in helping him understand it. 

So now, 10 months in, he was close to achieving his goal. He’d come up with a mental list of the things he would need to purchase, both to make the gateway and the supplies he’d need once on the alien mushroom world. Textbooks and informational guides, as well as scraps of paper with formulas written on them were scattered around the small cell. However, despite his new studious activities, Stone still stayed in tip-top physical condition. For his daily allotment of 1 hour outside the building in a chain linked fence guarded at every 10 feet, Stone ran. Inside, he continued a daily regimen of various exercises. 

He refused to give in to his grief, because the Doctor was’t gone. 

He couldn’t be, Stone wouldn’t accept it. 

By Christmas time, Stone’s plan all got thrown to hell. Not that the ex-government agent minded much. 

He heard it first, explosions, gunshots and screaming. He’d been laying down, almost asleep when it started. With sleep all but forgotten, Stone stood up hope in his heart making his legs weak. He knew it could be for anyone else incarcerated in here with him, he knew it wasn’t necessarily about him. 

But god- could it be-? 

The question of how never even occurred to Stone. There was never a how when it came to the Doctor. Ivo Robotnik wouldn’t let a little thing like having no resources, supplies, or even electricity keep him away- er down. 

The moment a blast of force brought down the heavy metal door to his cell, Stone had crossed his arms in front of his face in an attempt to protect it. 

It wasn’t necessary in the end. Ivo would have measured out the power needed to bring down the door but to ensure it wouldn’t go past that and possibly harm him. 

Stone would have fallen to his knees right there and then if he wasn’t frozen in place. There, standing in the doorway, as if he hadn’t been gone for 10 whole months, was Doctor Ivo Robotnik. 

His Doctor. 

And then he opened his mouth.

“Honey, I’m home!”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, what the literal fuck. Like what the *literal* fuck. Also, my headcanon is that the movie took place in February which is why the 10 months is an important thing. (He came home by Christmas). 
> 
> -quietly- I already have a 5+1 fic idea in the works...


End file.
